Locking my Heart In
by IsisEvangeline
Summary: Set during days Katherine is Klaus prisoner in Alaric's apartment before he breaks his hybrid curse.
1. Contents

I don't own Vampire Diaries.  
Just Klatherine fan. I love it when they fight, or just talk. Their interesting together.

* * *

These drabbles set when Katherine is Klaus prisoner in Alaric's apartment before Klaus breaks his hybrid ritual.

After all she's been locked up in that apartment for a couple days. The tension runs high with Klaus finally having caught Katherine. Especially without her vervain.

Didn't Have a Choice - Bracelet/Werewolf Bite

Argument

Not Forgotten

Back To Chicago


	2. Didn't Have a Choice

Bracelet

" Klaus please give me back my bracelet."

" You mean this?" Holds out her daylight bracelet. Dangles it in front of her.

" Yes. You know its mine."

He clasps it around her wrist.

" You mean my bracelet."

" No Isobel."

" ..gave it to you in exchange for your daylight necklace. Because she said the bracelet suited you more."

" How did you know? You told her to give it to me."

" How long did you have Isobel under your control? "

" Long enough to get what I wanted. Easy enough to trick you to get back what you stole from me, love."

" But the deal she wanted to make for me was real."

" Yes. She was also quite resourceful. It's too bad she's gone."

" She was family."

" I know, love." he looked away drinking his second cup of coffee Katherine made for him.

" You had her..."

" No sweetheart. She burned herself alive. I had her set free once she finished her task."

* * *

Werewolf Bite

" Now about Damon."

" He gave me vervain for some info he wanted." she gave him a I-didn't-have-a-choice look.

" Is that so. Well then when he wakes up you can tell him he's useless to me and he's free to leave."

" Useless? What do you mean useless."

" It means he's tainted. His blood is impure. He's practically already dead. So there's no sense of me killing him now. Let him wallow in his suffering till he drops dead. I'm going to go break a long awaited curse. After all can't have my lovelies waiting for me. Don't worry Katerina you'll be sharing their burden as well in due time. But for now you can relay my message to Damon until I get back. Don't miss me for too long sweetheart. I have big plans when we leave this town.

He kisses her on the forehead and shuts the door.


	3. Argument

Finished this a little while ago but was distracted when I was typing Pick Up. So I forgot to upload this. Been at my sister's so haven't been able to upload anything. So here I am uploading a few.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. So glad it's back on. Leave me comments on my stories hate, love it, want throw your own opinion about Klaus and Katherine relationship. Or tweet me at twitter Misses Pierce or fairysbutterfly. Hope you like it. I can't really see anything else after this yet.

Set after Klaus switches back to his body after borrowing Alaric's. Greta and Maddox were told do some things. So there was time to

* * *

Apartment

" I have something to tell you Klaus."

" What is it Katerina?"

" Did you tell Kol I was sorry. It must of been hard to have your brother choose your old lover over you and lose him for a few centuries."

Klaus grits his teeth.

" Do it. It'll save you the time to have to chase me."

" Not going to do that. Besides Kol was being troublesome. You just did me the favor of making an easier decision to dagger him." Klaus gripped Katherine by the chin lifting her up then dropping her.

" Too bad. He was a lot more fun then you are being right now. You seem tense. Are you? "

" You're right I am feeling a tad bit tense. Why don't you go ahead and make me some coffee."

" Cream or sugar?" She asked sarcastically then got up looking through Alaric's cupboard for a mug before Klaus made her pay for her loose lips.

" Neither. " He typed something on his cellphone. " Why you're at it, why don't you just hold your hand over the steam while we're waiting for the coffee to be done."

Katherine tightened her lips as she held her hand over the steam hole.

" Mentioning siblings. Where's your sister? " Katherine tried to concentrate on his voice.

" Rebekah is sleeping."

" Isn't that a shame. She choose Stefan over you too."

" Katerina. If you don't want to be drinking that scalding coffee, you will knock it off with the "sibling abandoning" jokes."

" Better yet I have a better idea. Come here sweetheart. After your done pouring me a cup of coffee that is." he said too calmly.

She did as she was told and walked over to Klaus after pouring him a mug. Katherine didn't like the smile he was giving her.

" We're going to play a little game you and I." He motioned for Katherine to pour herself also a cup of coffee. Except she added cream to hers. Klaus smiled a little at that. Then he held out two different vials. Poured each one into their cups.

" Now here we have two cups. One for you laced with werewolf venom and one for me with wolfs bane."

Katherine looked trying not to gulp at the situation.

" Since I'm feeling a tad bit bored I thought I'd make it interesting. Were going to play truth and dare. "

"Sure but only if you don't hurt me for telling the truth. That wouldn't be a gentleman thing to do." She tried reasoning not to play his game.

"It's a truth game,love. It's not like I am incidentally going to hurt you for telling me the truth. Also you don't have a choice in the matter to play my game or not. ' Klaus looked into her eyes showing the fierceness in his words."Although the rules in this game are going to be slightly different. Each of us takes a turn asking a question. But you see every time one of us lies we each drink from are own mug. But here's the thing every time you lie, you have to do a dare I pick and if you refuse you have to drink twice from your mug. Sounds fun doesn't it. No sips. You have to take a real drink." his lips hinted a smile of suffering she would receive.

" Klaus it could kill me. Then the game will be over."

" Don't worry, love. I won't let it come to that." he tapped the counter.

" Feeling sorry you didn't keep your mouth shut,are we now."Leaning his elbows on the counter he clasped his hands together waiting for her response. She tried not to show any fear. Straightening up her stance she bravely told him trying to throw him off his guard. Katherine turned to him with a smirk on her lips.

" No. Let's do this. You'll probably be the first one to lie anyway. Since you were always keeping secrets." she lay her hand on her hip.

Surprised by her words Klaus choked on a bitter laugh." Alright then I'll give you this. If I'm the first one to lie. " his hand stroked down sides of his face over his chin " I'll waiver the first dare I give you." He said giving her a sardonic smile.

" Why not make it more interesting and have me choose the dare I waiver. " she leans into the counter towards him.

" But then you would have to give me something in return. "

" Fine then how about I pretend to play Elena on the one time you tell me too. " Katherine pointed her finger at his nose.

" That's a deal I can take. ' he shook her hand. " You know you're making a deal with a devil, Katerina? "His grinned was mischievous.

" Didn't I already sleep with the hybrid devil? "

Klaus smile said that he didn't like her response.

" Let's add one more rule to the game. If one of us speaks out of turn when it's not are turn to ask a question the other player in the game gets to pick the punishment. Are you ready to play? "

" I'm ready if you are. "

" Then I'll go first since it's my game. Did Elijah tell you anything he wasn't suppose to? " he played with his mug.

" You mean the fact that you were vampires. No, you were the only one. "

" Did you tell Trevor to keep an eye on me? "

" No. He fancied you. "

" Speaking of Trevor why did you runaway with him instead of convincing Elijah to save you? "

" Because Trevor realized I knew you were all vampires. I wonder how. Elijah was loyal to you. " she lowered her eyes for a second. " And Trevor was easier to convince since he believed to be in love with me. Not that he was. I didn't run away with him. Trevor was nice but not as smart as Rose. But she wasn't as smart compared to me."

"Hmm yes I did hear about that little fact about her giving you her blood to heal your wound. She should have been more careful."

"She would have if you had told Trevor about the little known secret you told me." She smiled a little at that.

"Clearly that had been a mistake on my part."

"No that part wasn't the mistake you made. Or should I say the both of us made."

Klaus lifts his cup off the counter in haste. Katherine licks her lips turning her head away then look back at Klaus when he speaks.

" So you ran away on the words of one vampire. "

" Not only that. I found the moonstone."

" Ah yes, the moonstone, you stole on the night you ran."

" My turn. How did you find out about Elena? " Katherine asks quickly dodging the topic at hand.

He noticed but knew not to ask not wanting to be the first one to break his own rule and be the first to suffer for a perilous mistake on his part. He had design the game to torture her and he was planning to win for her caustic remarks of abandonment. He was hoping that she would make the moronic decision to ask a question.

" Elijah. Why you seem don't think my brother would have told me about the other doppelganger. However he was much more interested in telling me that he found you and locked you in a cave then he was in finding Elena. " he mused.

Katherine bit her lip to keep from asking. He waited for a moment for her to ask but she kept silent. Then she sighed heavily answering Klaus.

" I already knew he wasn't glad to see me. Like you said he compelled me to stay in a cave." She crossed her arms.

" My turn next. How did you find out about the moonstone? "

" Trevor. Also I saw you showing it to Elijah one night when you were drunk. Right before you came to bed after having yourself a little snack. "

" That was a glorious night."his eyes lit up remembering.

" It must have been. You couldn't keep the smile off your face when you returned from your talk with Elijah." she placed her hand on her hip.

" I wasn't talking about that."

His eyebrows raised. Katherine' s own creased trying to figure out what he meant when she did her lips pursed sucking in a retort she had welling up inside ready to burst.

Klaus grinned putting the cup to his lips nearly drinking the wolfbane liquid. Then he saw Katherine covering her almost smile at his costly mistake until he kept grinning at her in making the memory resurface from his early remark. She frowned telling him she hadn't found it amusing. Still the expression didn't leave his face as he told her he knew but still didn't care since she had absolutely nothing to complain about unless it had been Elijah she was expecting to be concerned about what happened in the room between them.

Klaus mentioned how Elijah wouldn't have cared about her or that very night between them any longer.

" You have to drink."Katherine said carefully.

"What."he replied.

"You said why I seemed surprised. Then asked a question."

"That was sarcasm,sweetheart. Something you should be familiar with." He put his cup down.

"Hmm." She replied disappointed.

Klaus faced Katherine his eyes seemingly cold and the face looking too calm. Katherine took a far step back away from him. Her action angered him to take a step forward leaning his nose into her face showing his face had become livid not calm. Katherine breathed nervously seeing his face like this trying not to but couldn't for she was mesmerized by him not to move. She gulped her saliva unconsciously still watching Klaus for his next sudden gesture. Klaus seeing her in this state took a small step back. Quietly but furious he told her about what he thought of her trick.

"Don't think I did not notice you trying to trick me twice,Katerina. As you did mention from your own lips in trying to not get caught by your own carefully worded trap so you would not be punished by me." He gripped her chin squeezing it harshly. " Do it _again _and you will be sorry _I promise you that._" Klaus threatened his voice dropping low. He gritted his teeth telling her. "This is my game you're going to play it right or we can play a _different _one which you are definitely not going to like. You do understand. Nod your head "Yes" if you do."

Katherine feeling her earlier reaction wear off gritted her teeth nodding her head of her compliance to continue to play the game by his rules. Hoping doing so quickly enough would keep him from throttling her neck any tighter.

Klaus let her go satisfied by her answer.

Katherine faced away from him, rubbed her chin and neck from the pain wanting to curse how thirsty she had now become after Klaus' s resentment towards her. For a second she thought about how she was about to react earlier from Klaus expressed anger towards her. Puzzled by her own thoughts she shook her head to clear them. Hearing Klaus curse at himself Katherine curiously turned around to see what he was doing.

Klaus went to the coffee pot that had been sitting there a bit earlier having seen Katherine brew some. After pulling out a mug from the cabinet he poured the coffee into the cup he sniffed the steam coming out from it. Appreciating the untainted scent he took a sip then he handed Katherine the cup.

"Have some."

" No thanks."

"You're allowed to have a drink of it."

" Not how I like it." She tried not to scoff.

"Right. I forgot. You like it sweet." He said adding in the cream.

"Sweet enough."

He returned the cup back to her.

"Thank you." She took a drink.

Then looked at him nervously trying not to flinch in remembering how he taught her in showing her gratitude only to him or he would show her how annoyed he'd become teaching her a lesson in her manners towards him. Katherine hoped he had forgotten. She glanced at him again. Klaus had not forgotten nor was he mad.

" Not this time Katerina. You don't have to. It was my mistake not yours."

"Klaus I don't know what you're talking about but this was nice of you."

"Not kindness sweetheart. Just repaying a mistake."

"If you say so."

"And I do."


	4. Not Forgotten

This song made me want to cry.

Say It Now - The Afters. Inspired me to see this scenario.

Talk on the phone between Klaus and Katherine after he puts Elijah in coffin, has Stefan chase frighten girl. Klaus ready to leave Mystic Falls to Chicago. He calls Katherine.

I don't own Vampire Diaries.  
If you like to reach me to make comments or Q's of my drabbles my twitter MissesPierce or fairysbutterfly. Just to say something, I'd love to hear it.

* * *

Not Forgotten

Klaus calls Katherine after he has Stefan chase the frighten girl.

" Sweetheart it's time to leave. Come back to me."

" Don't think I don't know why you _bit me_ as _hard _as you could, just because Stefan doesn't." She growled through the phone.

" Well I bit _myself as hard as I bit you." He shrugged his shoulders. _Not really caring about this bit of the conversation. He walked following the _drops of blood. After Stefan._

_" You're right you did, but you didn't have to force me in the way you did it. Just because you got jealous."_

_" Oh but I did have to. Since you were staring at him as if you were a bit too fascinated by him, love." He spitted out trying not to get mad._

_"Yes I was staring but you got it for the wrong reasons. Does Stefan know why you were so aggressive? "_

_" I don't think he would care at the moment since he's preoccupied with a hunt right about now, love."_

_" One I'm sure you provided him."_

_" Enough of this chit chat sweetheart and come here."_

_" Mmm no. I think I prefer being here right where I am."_

_" _And where is that_? "_

_" You think I'm going to tell you, guess again hybrid."_

" I'm sensing quite a bit of irritability from you,love. What are you upset about? "

" _Guess." She said almost mockingly._

" Well it couldn't of been when I was punishing you since you know why I did."

" _Try again. And do you mean about Kol or when I was staring at Stefan too long. ' She feels spiteful laughed as she said "No wait it couldn't of been about Stefan because you bit me and made me drink your blood just to show him I belong to you."_

_He listened becoming annoyed._

_" _Well then let's see it _can't be Damon since I let you go so you_ could _save his life_. But really I should have just let him die. Seeing as you didn't _come back to me_ as you should have."

" You wouldn't anyhow since he's Stefan's brother. He just gave up everything just so you could have a wing man. He would have never forgiven you if you had."

" Then the only possible thing it could be is either Elijah or Stefan. And since Elijah had locked you in a cave at the time, it brings us right around back to Stefan again. You're still upset about me stabbing him."

" You nearly killed him. And no that's not it either Niklaus."

" So then sweetheart if it's not Damon, Elijah, nor Stefan. What is upsetting you then that you won't come and face me so we can talk about it? Because I'm getting tired of your little guessing game love. And I am ready to bite."

" Do you remember when I was watching Stefan gorging on those blood packets."

" Of course I do. Why do you think I grabbed you by your chin."

" Funny thing happened as I was watching. I started remembering about my daughter and I noticed there's a blank in my memories."

" Sweetheart." He shook his head. Not pleased about the news.

"I know you made me forget something about her. And I am not happy about it. _That's why I'm not coming back to you_. ' her smile furious. " Since you're going to Chicago say "Hi" to Rebekah for me. And send my love to Stefan."

End call.


	5. Back To Chicago

Set after Klaus breaks the hybrid curse, makes deal with Stefan to leave with him, and he releases Katherine from Alaric's apartment, after drabble Not Forgotten where he has a talk with Katherine on the cellphone.

He takes Stefan to Chicago to remind him of 1920's.

I don't own Vampire Diaries I just love writing drabbles of The Originals family and Katherine.

Songs inspired this drabble

Die Young - KeSha  
Whistle - Flo Rida  
Wild Ones feat. Sia - Flo Rida

Say It Now - The Afters

Please leave me comments, criticism, general opinion of your thoughts on Katherine and Klaus relationship based on TVD or from the drabbles I'd love to hear them. Or questions. Especially if you have any advice on facial expressions and adjectives for them because they are the most frustrating part in writing these is trying to find the right one to express what I see in these scenes playing in my head.

My twitter is fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce if you'd like to contact me that way.

I started writing this last night after seeing scenes playing from watching TVD episode with Klaus and Rebekah talking to each other about the cure and their sibling relationship.

Hope you enjoyed this little piece.

I'll try to write up Leaving England and the last part of Paris section drabble of Frances New Becoming - Eve. Since the other ones is a extra parts. Also try to finish two others. New scene and Letters.

* * *

Back To Chicago

Katherine breathed in the air glad she was back.

She smiled thinking she was going to see two very surprised people who were going to see her. She didn't really care about the third person.

Katherine got out of the taxi a few blocks watching Stefan and Klaus get out of the black pick up truck and walk into a familiar bar. She smiled thinking of Gloria. That woman did have a great singing voice. But she wasn't the one she was waiting for. So she walked away thinking to get herself something to eat.

She wanted to go to her apartment but decided against it thinking Klaus might go there at some point when he takes some time away from Stefan. Katherine did not want to be alone with the hybrid not unless it was in front of another Original.

Katherine gets back into the taxi and notices Klaus doesn't look happy about something. She smiles thinking maybe she will skip that snack of her's after all.

* * *

She tells the taxi to follow at distance the same vehicle. When she realizes they're getting closer to an empty warehouse she tells the taxi to let her out and speeds through alleys instead.

* * *

Katherine watches as the three vampires walk into a clothing store. She laughs at the idea of what Rebekah must be thinking when she tries on this decades clothes. Then she notices Klaus and Stefan stay answering Rebekah's question. So she walks close enough to have Stefan spot her after motion him to follow her she turns her head and laughs how annoyed Klaus must be having to help his younger sister select something for her to wear.

* * *

Katherine talks to Stefan. Scoffed Stefan not taking her advice. Stefan walks off in the opposite direction. So she goes back thinking maybe she will give Gloria a surprise. Instead she sees Stefan tied down and smirks until she hears him scream.

Katherine saves Stefan's life. Then she rolls her eyes noticing he wasn't going to listen to her walks off and heads back down the direction near the clothing store and think maybe she will head to her apartment after all. But seeing Rebekah and Klaus walk out she decides to head for the warehouse instead.

* * *

Rebekah and Klaus walk out with Klaus breathing how glad he is that she's finally decided on a dress that she is satisfied with until Rebekah smiling face stills facing forward in the direction Stefan was walking earlier for a bit holding her hand out. Rebekah had noticed from afar a familiar waves of locks turn around a corner down an alley way. She turns around tells her older brother that she still feels a bit thirsty and wants to grab herself a bite to eat. Klaus agrees that they'll meet up at the warehouse since he still had business to discuss with Gloria.

" Nik. I'm still feeling a bit parched. I think I'll grab myself a bite to eat if you don't mind." she smiles at him.

" Not at all. I just remembered something that I need to talk to Gloria about.' he points his finger as he's walking away from her in the direction Stefan was just walking. " So then will meet up back at the warehouse." he says taking out his cellphone.

" Lovely that should give me enough time." she smiles waving at her older brother. Then turns in the opposite direction to where she saw the familiar person she hadn't seen in awhile. She waits until Klaus is distracted with his cellphone. Then she walks at a faster pace towards down the street in the direction of the warehouse which she is certain is where the girl was headed.

* * *

Katherine goes to the alleyway and grabs a thief trying to rob someone she compels the thief to drop the gun when he turns it on her and then to stay where he's at, then she tells the woman to leave and the lady runs out of there, she turns to the guy swearing at her and threatening her, she grabs her snack and tells him that "This is going to hurt." then bites into his neck quickly sinking her teeth in.

* * *

Klaus walking down the street when he receives a text. He looks at it then looks up thinking for a second then stops walking as people pass him. Then he remembers Rebekah waving at him and realizes something isn't right here. Rebekah doesn't usually wave at him when they part ways unless she's up to something or upset about something. He shakes his closed fists bobbing his head and down in a frown.

* * *

Katherine wipes her lips and throws the guy into the garbage takes out a match and throws it behind her burning the body with the trash and speeds off.

* * *

Klaus following his instincts he lifts his cellphone to his ear. He starts walking in the opposite direction that Rebekah was walking earlier.

* * *

Katherine cellphone rings. But she ignores it. She keeps walking towards the warehouse.

When she heads back to the warehouse she notices that someone is following her. She keeps walking and turns around with one hand on her hip and stands smiling at Rebekah.

" What no "Hello" or hug. Nice dress by the way."

"Thanks. Katerina." Rebekah stands there at a distance frowning. "What are you doing here?' the Original tilts her head down a bit "give me one reason I shouldn't walk over there and tear your throat out. And no not hello more like goodbye." She speeds towards her and Katherine speeds backwards.

" Now now Rebekah I wouldn't do that if I were you. You do know that your brother still wants me to pay for what he did to his own brothers." she lifts her head staring at the blonde Original.

"Are you telling me that all my brothers knew you were in town when we were in New Orleans." Rebekah eyes creased at that piece of news.

"That's right. Well not together."

" Why should I believe you?"

" Why would I have a reason to lie to you?"

" Because you are a liar."

" Or maybe its because you don't want to believe that Klaus wouldn't tell you."

" So it wasn't enough to have Finn and Sage help you escape before. You had to have Kol be taken away from me as well." She laughed harshly.

" It's not what you think. The part you heard is wrong back then. I didn't say I would run away with Kol." she glanced down at the ground then back at Rebekah. "He was the one that suggested I should leave."

" And Elijah helped."

" Actually no he didn't. He was mad since he knew that Klaus knew I was in town and that you helped me see Kol so I could apologize. Even though I tried to apologize to you but you wouldn't hear a damn thing I was saying. Blaming me for Finn when he was the one acting gallant. I didn't ask he offered." Katherine crossed her arms then dropped them to her side's hearing her cellphone go to text.

Rebekah crossed her arms trying to think then smiled bitterly at Katherine.

" That's because you couldn't choose which of my brother's you'd rather be with."

" It's not as easy as you think. There's more to the story then I've told you. So much so that even I don't know it all seeing there's blanks in my memories. That I'm guessing only Klaus can fill them in and I'm not exactly thrilled about seeing him so soon." she glanced at her cellphone seeing that it was Klaus calling.

"I wouldn't worry about Nik I told him I was going to feed. And I mean too." she gives Katherine a wicked grin.

Katherine shock to hear her say "feed" opens her eyes a bit wide for a split second. Then straightens herself. She chokes up a laugh and smiles at her. "You sure haven't changed a bit Rebekah."

* * *

Klaus heads for the warehouse through the alleys.

* * *

" And you did Katerina. Considering we were friends once. Until you stabbed me in the back, literally." she grits her teeth remembering.

" I can explain that." she said cautiously.

"Really. I don't think I'd like to hear any excuse you may have for me. Since it seems I can't trust you." Rebekah tilted her cross arms in an angle then her head at her. "By the way have you seen Kol lately?"

" No he hasn't been released yet. Otherwise I would have."

" Of course you would seeing as he would be foolish enough to trust you again. But considering since Nik hasn't released him must mean he still hasn't quite forgiven him yet. And it is again your fault that my poor brother is still stuck inside a casket."

Katherine frowns stands straighter placing her hand on her back. " Trust me. You were the one saying we were friends. But were we really? See I don't recall friends thinking that they sleep with each others ex's. Like you did for instance." she purses her lips into a frown. " And I wouldn't be saying "poor Kol" when you have no idea what he did to you." She smirks at her.

Rebekah scoffs at that. "That's it.' she smiles then looks at Katherine. "You're dead."

Klaus walks into the warehouse and speeds towards inside hearing Rebekah yelling at someone. He gets there and grabs Rebekah from around the waist from about to kill whoever it was that made her mad. He turns to Rebekah. "Enough little sister.' he sets her down and stares her down. "Who in blazes would you have to kill enough to make you this enraged." He glances to see who the woman had to be. Then back at Rebekah. Then stops and turns himself towards Katherine standing frowning.

" Katerina." he says sighing.

" Looks like you forgot to tell Rebekah I said "Hi." but that's alright we already decided to start the conversation without you." she shifts her jaw.

Rebekah stands crossing her arms standing at an angle from Klaus stance next to him. Not pleased that she didn't at least get to bite Katherine neck for getting her riled up.

Klaus looks to Rebekah and smiles sarcastically. "Katerina says "Hi." isn't that nice of her." She looks at him her eyes saying Really-you-gotta-to-be-kidding-me. Seeing that Rebekah isn't happy at all at his little joke he turns to Katherine.

" I should have known when you weren't answering your phone that you were going to come here and see Rebekah for yourself seeing that you two were quite chummy in the past."

" We were." Rebekah replies.

" Were?" Klaus looks to his sister then to Katherine.

" We were until she stabbed me in the back literally remember Nik."

"Ah yes that." he says then holds in his breathe knowing he said the wrong thing to his sister.

Rebekah unfolds her arms throwing them out and starts yelling."Yes that. That's all you have to say to me after seeing us in the same room again." Klaus holds out his hand for her to calm down. She starts arguing with him until Katherine steps forward.

" I can explain you know." she says unzipping her purse to reach for something inside until Rebekah turns to her and says. "Fine then just one question. Why?"

Katherine glances up then says "Kol." Then she goes back into reaching for the second cellphone she has. Then holds it out to her. "Here I have something for you."

Rebekah sighs out loud. "That makes sense. Fine then." She looks at Katherine trying to hand her something. " What is it?" Katherine gives her a confused look. " A cellphone." but she keeps staring at it. " What for?" her hands still crossed not bothering to take it from her.

Katherine looks at Klaus her eyes telling him Really-you-didn't-tell-her.

" We didn't exactly have time." he says coughing an excuse.

Katherine smiles pissed. "Really especially in between your feedings. You couldn't just whip out your own cellphone and explain for five minutes." she gritted her teeth.

"Can we not discuss my brotherly issues right now."

Katherine shakes her head then lets him continue.

Klaus tells his little sister that its alright to take the object from Katherine's hand.

Rebekah stares at him while he talks.

" It's a portable device you can speak to people who have one as well. Like a pay phone but you can carry it at far range." She nods her head understanding now what it is. Tells Katherine "Thank you for the gift." then takes it from Klaus's hands.

Katherine takes out her own cellphone and shows Rebekah. "I already added my number in there so we can chat a little more about the things we didn't discuss."

Klaus places his hands on Rebekah's arms already trying to figure out how to use the portable little device.

"Rebekah why don't you take your new gift that Katerina has given you and go somewhere for a bit and let me talk to her privately." She stops fiddling with it and looks at him. "Nik." He gives her a look.

Then she pressed her lips together and walks out of Klaus embrace. "If he does anything call me." Katherine tries to smile and nods her head. Klaus surprised at hearing his sister accuse him does a little turn and waits for them to finish talking.

Rebekah walks up to Katherine who is cautious and gives her an awkward hug. "Even though this couldn't be better timing. I guess I'm glad to see one more familiar face I recognize though we have are differences. But as seeing I know you're not lying to me about what we discussed."

Katherine wraps her arms around Rebekah in a quick hug. " It's good to see you too." she says quietly. "Call me so we can talk." she says letting Katherine go.

Katherine gives her a small smile. "I will."

Then she starts walking away towards her older Original brother and looks back at Katherine still trying to smile at her and walks past her own brother who glances at her as she passes him. She wants to say something to him but decides against it and keeps looking straight walks ahead.

"So then." he says clapping his hands together.

" You really couldn't spend five minutes just to explain to her something that is a necessity." she blinked her eyes then put her cellphone away but not before noticing a text from Rebekah saying.

* * *

Rebekah txt

I'm just down the hall.

* * *

She reads the other text earlier sent by Klaus.

Klaus txt

Where are you, sweetheart?

* * *

Then she puts it inside her purse not zipping it.

"I would have given time but I'm kinda in the middle of something else right now. It seems since she now has your number she can just ask you."

" I knew you would do this. That's why I prepared her that phone. You and your ambitions always take more priority." she crossed her arms. "And seeing as I came to see her and not you I think I'll leave now." she walks passed him taking her cellphone out.

* * *

Then she leaves with him taking a breathe standing there and pasts Rebekah looking at her smiling. Rebekah holds her hand up and Katherine hi-fives her.

" Dancing and drinking tonight." she tells Rebekah.

" Sure. I'll call you." The blonde Original says still fiddling with her cellphone.

Klaus walks up to Rebekah hearing it but seeing that Katherine has already sped off again. He turns to look at her. " So now you're friends again and you side with her. Seeing as I'm your older brother."

" You probably deserved it." she tossed her hair then went back to her cellphone.

" You're just still upset that I dagger you." he said.

" No you're wrong. I already payed you for that. It's the fact she walked off on you _again_ that convinces me _otherwise_." Rebekah smiles at her brother. She text Katherine letting her know that her brother was coming for her.

* * *

Rebekah txt

Nik hasn't given up. He's coming for you.

* * *

He frowned at his little sister and ran off after Katerina.

* * *

Stefan returns with Rebekah bored with her cellphone and puts it away.

* * *

Klaus grabs her arm and turns her around to face him. They're in the middle of a crowded street of Chicago. A bus passes them by.

" Katerina. I know you gave her that cellphone so you could escape from me again."

" It only takes one button Klaus. Well no actually I already hit it. And we both know she's near enough to come racing here." she looks at his face. Not really having lied about hitting a button just not Rebekah's number.

" And what makes you think she didn't do as I asked?" he puts his head down then lifts his eyes raising his eyebrows at her.

"But she did. I'm not one of the Scooby doo gang members to not know any better when it comes to your family Klaus. Or has it really been that long since you can remember."

He holds his hand out in defense. " I just have one question to ask you before you leave."

"And what is that?" she blinks her eyes.

" Are last conversation. Did you really mean what you said in parting before you hung up on me?" he says trying not to make it sound bitterly biting. She walks up to him and taps his chest smiling at him frowning at her. " Don't worry' she says smirking at him "I'll keep an eye on Stefan for you. Since you know you're, we're in my territory."

Klaus does a little turn when she starts to walk off on him again.

" Katerina." he calls out.

Katherine holds up her cellphone above her head shaking it. Then starts walking off again.

Klaus sighs out loud frustrated that his Original little sister would come racing here if he were to become rash with her. She smiles hearing him sigh and gets on the bus knowing that Klaus wouldn't be able to follow after her not without leaving Rebekah behind.

* * *

Klaus returns frustrated and sees that Rebekah is staring at him not happy about something. So he looks at Stefan.

They throw Stefan's body into the van when it opens up.

Rebekah stands against the inside text Katherine.

* * *

Rebekah txt

Rein check on the dance and drink.

Nik wants to head back to a place called Mystic Falls. Tonight.

* * *

Katherine reads the text not pleased. She gets off at the next stop and calls a cab right away. She opens the taxi door and looks up at Chicago and sighs.

_So much for heading for my apartment. I guess I'll be back next time. I have to get to that necklace before they do._

She gets inside closing the door and tells the taxi to drive.

* * *

On the way back to Mystic Falls Klaus fills in on Rebekah a few things.

On the way back Katherine thinks of 1920's remembering when she saw Klaus with Stefan and Rebekah, and later when Klaus found her at her apartment then looks away from the scene of Chicago. Rebekah looks at her brother's forlorn face and feeling sorry for him knowing that he failed to speak about how he felt to Katerina looks out the window of the black pick up truck. Klaus drives thinking just maybe Rebekah told Katherine that they were headed back to Mystic Falls and he be able to talk to her once again, try again. He remembers seeing Katerina after not wanting to dagger Rebekah but given the fact that she was being stubborn and Mikael being near he didn't have a choice. Rebekah holds her brother's hand and squeezes it and he looks at her. Rebekah remembers the night she talked and danced with Stefan at Gloria's night club.


End file.
